


[RAND/凹迪] 一个也不能少／mais que une équipe

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rand, alpha!James Rodríguez, alpha!dybala, omega!grizi, omega!neymar, 凹迪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 一辆凹迪小破车





	[RAND/凹迪] 一个也不能少／mais que une équipe

RAND/凹迪 一个也不能少／mais que une équipe

 

内马尔推开自己房门的时候怀疑自己是真的喝多了，不然无法解释那两个扭成一团在他床上打滚的黑影是怎么回事。  
作为rand中最爱玩的一位，他的宿舍也确实常常变成其他几位团员的游戏基地，即使是他不在的时候也一样。可玩归玩，两人一起在屋主不在的时候玩到床上去……这就完全不一样了。他甚至能听见格里兹曼用气声断断续续地吐字：“让我摸一摸检查检查”“你乖一点”，如此云云。  
内马尔皱起鼻子闻了闻。还好，格里兹曼和迪巴拉并没有真的做起来。从气味上来判断的话，他们可能甚至还穿着裤子。  
“内！”格里兹曼终于注意到他了，举起右手大力挥舞。蓝眼睛Omega朝他扭过头，脸上的笑容看起来有点疯疯癫癫：“你拿奖了好棒……来，看我给你准备了什么礼物！”  
他用膝盖压着迪巴拉的大腿，歪歪扭扭地从床上跪立起来，右手掀开了一块布——内马尔注意到那好像是他自己的枕巾——露出了黑发男孩因呼吸不畅而憋得鼓起来的脸。  
我的天，内马尔想，你一个omega，拿沾着另一个omega味道的毛巾去捂一个alpha的脸；保罗怎么还没被你弄疯。  
“喜欢吗？”  
事实上很难有人会不喜欢迪巴拉，尤其当他像现在这样，鼓着残留着婴儿肥的脸蛋，眉毛上挑委屈吧吧地用那双绿色眼睛瞧着你的时候。  
“——这就是我的礼物？”内马尔摸不清这到底是演的哪出。他确实挺喜欢迪巴拉的，那股子天真烂漫的少年气息——好吧和他睡一觉应该也不赖，哪怕保罗可能又会控制不住在他体内成结……可格里兹曼又是为什么会出现在这里？  
“是呀！”格里兹曼毫不犹豫地回答，“我知道内你想上保罗好久了！”  
内马尔：“……”  
迪巴拉终于把格里兹曼挣开了。alpha的爆发力果然过人，内马尔想。  
“我又没有说不！……好吧只要你们说我都会同意的，可安托万你为什么要把我拷起来！有必要吗？”他气喘吁吁地抗议，汗湿的头发落到额前。  
“因为我怕你反悔？觉得这样保险？”格里兹曼翻身爬起来，抓着迪巴拉的手让他靠回到自己怀里，另一只手托起了他的下巴，迫使他高高地抬起头，把颈部曲线全部暴露出来。  
这一切在月光下都被照得清清楚楚。内马尔能看见那枚小巧的喉结下意识地、紧张地上下抖动了一下，尔后长长地放松了：迪巴拉软软地把头向后靠在了格里兹曼的肩膀上。房间主人的视线下移，看见了年轻alpha被揉得散开的衣襟，以及其下被暴露出来的好看锁骨和优美胸肌。他一双腿微微分开，朝两侧叠起，因为姿势的缘故轻轻颤抖。  
内马尔向前走了一步。迪巴拉的气味因为他这个动作而稍微变得浓厚了些，又很快收了回去。  
他伸出双手，在年轻alpha略带羞涩的期待目光里牢牢地抓住了他的两侧腮帮子，像对待一只真正的宠物狗一样又捏又揉了好一会，然后叭唧一口亲下去。  
“喜欢，我太喜欢啦！呜呜呜呜安托万你好了解我，现在我们一起上吧！”

迪巴拉把头埋在内马尔的枕头里，脸色潮红，呜咽连连——但你实在不能责怪一个年轻的alpha在这种情况下表现得略显失态。他的腺体被两条湿漉漉的舌头交替地舔着，而那两个爱玩爱闹的omega当然没有任何一丝收敛自己的信息素让他好过一点的概念。他无可避免地硬了，欲火从后颈沿着脊椎一直烧到鼠蹊部，让他体温上升，细小的汗珠缓缓渗出，打湿了衬衫沾在背上。他呜咽着、下意识地想要伸手抚慰自己，但得到的只是金属压在手腕外侧的钝痛。  
年轻的alpha发出挫败的声音。内马尔和格里兹曼继续火上浇油：格里兹曼的手伸进了他衣服里，指腹轻轻地刷过他的胸口，力度太轻完全不能缓解他的欲望；内马尔的手倒是放在了他腰部以下，但却只是搭在他屁股上左右掐揉，指头都陷进皮肤里。  
“操——！别玩我了，就不能干点正事吗！”  
他终于没能忍住，咒骂出声。  
格里兹曼一扭一扭地钻进他胸口和床垫之间，咯咯地笑起来。  
“你终于肯骂人了，”他说，“还以为你要被我们玩傻了。”  
他一边说一边解开了迪巴拉衬衫上硕果仅存的几颗纽扣。绿眼睛狠狠地盯着他，可惜毫无气势。  
“你这个表情真的特别好玩。”格里兹曼一边说一边拉开了迪巴拉的衣襟，伸出舌头舔上了他的乳头。黑发男孩的喉咙里发出了一声被呛住的气声。内马尔非常默契地在此时拉下了他的裤子。他拍了拍那个结实的屁股，吃惊地看见对方的大腿朝两边又分开了一些，腰也自觉地塌了下去，形成了个能刚好让他嵌进去的姿势。  
“保罗，你……”内马尔又伸手摸了摸他的屁股（真的很好摸！很有弹性！），迟疑地开口。  
“就说过我会很乖的……”迪巴拉的声音完全闷在了枕头里，“你们偏偏就不信……”  
一边说着，他的屁股一边抖了抖；中间凹下去的股沟正好擦过内马尔纹着拉丁字母的手指。  
大约只有那双乖乖地搁在脊背上、紧紧地交握在一起的手才透露出了他的真实心情。内马尔侧着头，掀起被汗水打湿的白衬衫下摆，往他背上吹了口气。细小的疙瘩从那块皮肤上冒了出来，男孩嘴里发出了声不甚清晰的哭叫。  
紧张也是正常的，内马尔想，哪个alpha第一次在床上张开腿的时候不会紧张呢？他突然玩心大起，张嘴在迪巴拉屁股中间那个小洞上舔了一口。

结果就是他们两个omega险些被迪巴拉给一起掀到地板上。内马尔摁不住迪巴拉——小保罗残存的那点理智只能让他勉强控制住自己别一脚踹在前辈胸口——格里兹曼当然更抓不住他，只能毫无反抗之力地被他甩到床头，险些在墙上把后脑勺磕出个包来。  
但迪巴拉才是最狼狈的那一个。他大张着眼睛，眼白几乎全翻出来，侧倒在床上喘着气，小腹肌肉痉挛个不停。  
内马尔清了清嗓子，和格里兹曼交换了眼神，尔后两个人像是在接近一只受惊的猫咪似地慢慢朝迪巴拉伸出了手。  
然后迪巴拉先他们一步，用肩膀支撑着自己从床上跪坐起来。他半闭着眼睛，眉毛压得很低，即使努力控制呼吸仍然急促。这个表情让他的面庞看起来英俊又锐利。  
内马尔又和格里兹曼交换了个眼神：不会是玩得太过火，小保罗生气了想反悔吧？  
万幸，迪巴拉在房间里的沉默能压死人之前开了口。  
“抱歉，内，我控制不住……”他的嗓音沙哑，还在发抖，“我不是故意要这样，但请你用正常的润滑可以吗……至少安托万是这么跟我说的……”  
被向后拧住的肩膀在微微颤抖。格里兹曼扑上去摁住他——没有反抗，对方马上顺从地卸掉了力，然后张开嘴接受了他的亲吻，又随着格里兹曼给他打手枪的动作喘息起来。一股冰凉的液体浇在他的尾椎上，让他不自觉地瑟缩了一下。  
“这次我们真的会好好照顾你的啦。”内马尔贴着迪巴拉的耳朵用甜蜜的声音说。

他们当真把年轻男孩照料得很好。迪巴拉额头抵在格里兹曼的肩膀上，随着内马尔的手指在他后穴里进进出出的动作而不时发出倒抽冷气的声音——那毕竟还是有点疼的。然而，每当他觉得快要跪不住的时候，格里兹曼的手指就会用轮指的指法绕上他的阴茎，适时地鼓励他，让他再次兴奋起来。迪巴拉一边被开发着一边迷迷糊糊地想内马尔和格里兹曼为什么配合得这么好，难道他们是什么不为人知的灵魂伴侣组合吗……  
格里兹曼用手托起他的头，亲了亲他的嘴角：“保罗，怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
他一边问，一边已经伸手到口袋里去掏手铐钥匙了。迪巴拉看起来有点精神不振，他可不希望阿根廷人受到什么伤害；哪怕这全是他自愿也不行。  
“没有……”迪巴拉艰难地摇了摇头，几滴汗水随着他的动作从发尖上被甩下来，掉在格里兹曼的帽衫前襟上，“我只是，呃……好奇怪……”  
迪巴拉完全没有过这样的经历。两股好闻的omega气味在小小的房间缠绕积累，让他像任何一个生理功能完好的alpha一样完全勃起，坚硬如铁，甚至无法完全控制住自己胯部的前后摆动；但另一方面，身后那种酥软朦胧的肿胀感却唤醒了他身体里完全不同的另一种欲望，另一种快感。他甚至无法指明那种快感的来源，仅能模糊地察觉到内马尔的手指。内马尔纹着花体字母的手指。内马尔细长有力、正操弄着他的手指。  
它们剪刀状在他体内张开，又并起来退回去，然后再一次地操进来……内马尔无数次地举起那根手指立在唇前示意对手闭嘴，而今晚的迪巴拉发现此刻要“闭嘴”实在是难如登天。他迫切地想要抓住些什么、咬住些什么、抱住些什么，好让自己不要在这片陌生的快感海洋里迷失。  
格里兹曼勾住了他的舌尖，omega气味的抚慰让他稍微找回了些理智，勉强睁开了眼睛。视线里格里兹曼残留着胡渣的脸庞有些模糊，迪巴拉茫然地眨了眨眼睛，半晌才意识到那是由于自己眼里盛满了泪水的缘故。  
“嘘……”格里兹曼伸手给他擦了擦脸，“别哭呀，迪比……”  
我才没有在哭，我只是太恍惚了，迪巴拉鼓着脸想。但他也知道这并不是眼下的急事。他努力地把小臂往内旋，尽量地抬起手，在金属相互碰撞的声音里终于摸到了内马尔的手腕。或者手臂。或者早就硬得湿漉漉地挂满了前液的性器。whatever，是内马尔身体的一部分就对了。  
他扭过头去，眯起眼睛对上最年长的omega的视线。  
“好了……可以了……”他开口催促，“快点操进来吧我受不了了……”

内马尔仰躺在床上。迪巴拉面对着他，双腿分开跪在他身体两侧，铐在身后的双手被他十指交缠紧紧地握着，上半身随着他抽送的动作上下抖个不停。  
他们经历了多次失败才终于摸索出了正确的姿势。一开始他们打算采用最为新手友好的背入式，但alpha的后穴即使经过了润滑和扩张仍然有些干涩紧窄，内马尔要花上很大的力气才能操进去；迪巴拉已经被他们撩拨得有些精神恍惚，根本撑不住，被操得像团布一样当即摔到床上，因为小腿发抖而爬都爬不起来，还险些撞掉格里兹曼的门牙。  
格里兹曼想打人。他把迪巴拉从床上捞起来亲——然后迪巴拉的身体更软了。  
最终，他们磕磕碰碰地找出了能使三人都不受伤的最终解。年轻的alpha终于适应了被操弄的节奏，试探着张开了嘴。格里兹曼站在窗边甩掉了自己的裤子，手指伸进他汗湿的黑色额发里，并不急着把他的头往自己胯部引导，而是拉着他朝内马尔的方向低下头。  
“内！”格里兹曼兴奋地说，眼睛闪闪发光，“迪比是不是好可爱……天哪他真可爱！”  
“闭上你的嘴。”内马尔半阂着眼睛干巴巴地说。阿根廷人的内壁妥帖地挤压包围着他，让从来只习惯于用omega的生殖器去获取快感的他感到有点陌生——他自己的后穴甚至也开始下意识地收缩、还分泌出了黏液。该死，他想。他不得不分出一部分注意力去夹紧屁股，免得把床单也给弄湿（虽然无论如何这套床品肯定也得马上进洗衣机），而格里兹曼这家伙却可以美滋滋地享受保罗的服务……他下意识地咬住了嘴唇。  
事实上格里兹曼也并没有内马尔想象得那么舒服。迪巴拉基本上还是个雏，经验止于与rand的前辈们礼尚往来的手活（人肉抑制剂什么的与性无关，对吧？）。他完全不知道该怎么让法国人舒服，也不知道哪怕是最基础的口交技巧101，只会凭着本能长大了嘴去取悦格里兹曼。他尽力地张嘴吞咽，舌头无措地上下滑动——喔，他总算记得要把牙齿给收起来。  
内马尔的阴茎高潮在格里兹曼之后才达到。两股omega精液一前一后地喷进迪巴拉身体里，他几乎是肉眼可见地僵住了，绿色的眼睛张得大大的，就连格里兹曼伸手去揉他的肩膀，问他疼不疼都没反应。  
就只是……太刺激了。alpha的身体天生便会受omega气味的吸引，却并不是以这种方式。  
内马尔还在床单上扭动。他已经藏不住自己泛滥的后穴了，清亮的液体溢出来，打湿了一大片床单。  
“保罗，快……”他有气无力地抬起手，“你还没射，正好……我忍不住了你快帮帮我……”

 

出差归来的哈梅斯：保罗你怎么身上这么大一股膏药味？是不是内和安托万又欺负你让你帮他们搬东西，你扭着了？

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

哈梅斯出完差回来习惯性地去内马尔房间找人打游戏，不料扑了个空；于是他去找格里兹曼，一边给内马尔打电话问他要不要组一局。然而格里兹曼的房间也是空的，内马尔倒是接起了电话，声音却压得很低。  
“你在哪？”哈梅斯说，“我刚回来，晚上组队打一波？”  
内马尔的回答听起来有点犹豫：“晚上…也许吧…唉我这边有点事，可能不一定有空，晚点再联系？”  
啥玩意，哈梅斯举着被摁掉的手机，有鬼啊。

他最后是在迪巴拉的房间里逮到人的：三个人整整齐齐全都在rand最年幼的那位成员的卧室里，两个醒着一个睡着。内马尔搬了张椅子坐在床边，一只手正搭在迪巴拉的额头上试温度；格里兹曼则拿着个药盒，凑在窗边就着落日的余晖读着包装盒上的说明。两个omega的动作都非常轻，就连说话都用的是气声。  
如果说哈梅斯对这一幕一点不嫉妒那一定是撒谎。  
然后他关上了门，朝他们走过来，手仍插在风衣口袋里，身上似乎还裹着慕尼黑的寒气。  
“祝贺你拿奖，内。”他弯腰凑在内马尔颈边低声说。语气友好，却让旁观的格里兹曼不知为何打了个寒战。他放下手中的药盒——好消息，没过期；坏消息，这药副作用有点大，而且看起来很难吃。  
病人仍然躺在被子里昏睡不醒，对空气中的暗流涌动浑然不觉。  
“这就是你今晚可能没空的原因？嗯？”哈梅斯也用上了气声，看着内马尔的耳朵不受控制地发红，“和保罗一起庆祝过头了现在要照顾他？你完全可以和我直说的嘛。”  
“呃……”内马尔说。哈梅斯说得对也不对，此间细节过于难以启齿，因为不知为何他就是不想让好友知道自己上过保罗…他想不出该怎么圆满地解释，便只能张口结舌，寄望于哈梅斯不再追问。  
格里兹曼已经溜了。

 

迪巴拉醒来的时候暮色已临，床尾开着灯，亮度调到最低，给坐在那里的哈梅斯洒上了一层柔和的光。  
“啊……”迪巴拉靠着床头坐起来，藏在被单下的手腕不自在地扭了扭。在面对哈梅斯的时候他总是不自觉地想要摆出严肃的态度，也许是因为对方在rand中年龄最长(好吧他知道其实事实并非如此，但哈梅斯确实就给他这么一种感觉，反正也就差那么几个月)，又也许是因为对方是个alpha。说不准。  
“生病啦？”哈梅斯见他醒了，便也站起来打开了大灯，“内和安托万是不是又欺负你了？”  
“啊那倒没有……”迪巴拉傻乎乎地笑，回想起睡过去之前三人的荒唐又忍不住开始脸红，在哈梅斯眼里看来简直是进一步坐实了自己的猜测；他没有鼻炎，内马尔房间里交缠在一起的味道也没散得那么干净。  
何况他是确确实实地在内马尔身上闻到了迪巴拉的味道。在两人擦身而过的时候。  
爱玩爱闹的内马尔会用什么方式来庆祝获奖——答案简直呼之欲出。  
“哎不过哈梅斯你刚出差回来不去休息吗就坐在这里守着我…真不好意思啊……”  
迪巴拉已经从被子里钻了出来，站到地上。两块膏药从他的领子里伸出来，趴在他脖子上。  
他看起来一派天真模样，而哈梅斯也确实清楚自己这是在迁怒。毕竟他们谁也不属于谁，仅仅是关系非常好的朋友而已。omega并没有向他事事汇报的义务。  
这只不过是一次再正常不过的alpha式占有欲发作而已。他应该应付起来已经很有经验了才是。  
可一想到接内马尔电话的时候还担心了几秒钟他是不是发情期快到了身体不舒服的自己，哈梅斯就突然不太想继续自控了。  
保罗仍然站在他面前，羞赧地笑着，说要煮点意面给他吃，问他要配什么酱：博洛尼亚肉酱、蘑菇酱、黑椒酱还是直接拌着奶酪粒和沙拉醋吃。  
“我都不想。”他略显粗鲁地打断了年轻alpha，抓住了对方温度略高的手腕，把人推倒在皱巴巴的被子上，“我现在只想吃点别的东西。”

迪巴拉在哈梅斯扑上来的那个瞬间瑟缩了一下——哈梅斯可是他们之中块头最大的，下意识地躲一下很丢人吗？！——又立刻被抓住了手腕，摁在床面上。哈梅斯闻起来又冷又锐利，攻击性极强，逼得迪巴拉向上扬起头，低低地叫了一声。  
哈梅斯顺势叼住他的喉结咬了一口。  
“到底怎么了…”迪巴拉迷惘地发问，而哈梅斯置若罔闻，只用手指去捏他贴着药膏的肩膀和后颈，满意地感受着男孩在他的动作下因钝痛而不安地扭动。  
“跟grizi还有ney庆祝得挺疯的嘛，”哈梅斯摸上了他的腺体，“把肩膀都给扭了？”  
“呃……”迪巴拉恍惚间觉得自己似乎摸到了哈梅斯怒气的根源，“我们没有故意不等你呀……哎本来今天还订了披萨要一起吃的……呜……”  
偷吃你还有理了！哈梅斯惊呆了。他能感觉到自己的裤子在迅速绷紧，理智逐渐被挤跑——不然无法解释他为什么会把手伸进迪巴拉的睡裤里凶巴巴地摸索。对方一条腿被自己别住，挣扎范围有限，更激发了年长一方的征服感。  
这个年龄的alpha是经不起撩拨的。迪巴拉很快便硬得彻底，脸色潮红，就连哈梅斯在他腺体边上释放信息素也只是闭着眼睛颤抖——然后他突然像过电一样顿住了，犹犹豫豫地睁开眼睛。  
“那个，能轻点吗……还有点痛……”  
哈梅斯发现自己的手刚刚是陷在对方的股沟里。更准确地说，是一个手指陷进了某圈微微肿起来的肌肉里。  
他突然意识到自己对内马尔的庆祝仪式的理解出现了偏差。  
我们可是两个alpha啊！！！大脑里的某个角落，一个声音疯狂地大喊。赶紧把手指拔出去，趁还没发生什么事，不然将来你是要负责任的啊！！  
但迪巴拉已经张开四肢抱了上来，紧紧将他缠住，溢出的信息素闻起来单纯又灼热。完蛋了，哈梅斯想，被完完全全地误解了，此时抽身离开八成要被保罗误认为是暴怒离场——他不忍心让保罗有这样的误解，一点也不。  
他不想让这样的保罗不高兴——他这么年轻又这么天真甜蜜。  
哈梅斯张开嘴，安抚地吻住了迪巴拉。年轻alpha放松下来，贴着他的嘴唇嘟囔着道歉，说前辈你也想要吗，哎你早回来一天就可以和内马尔前辈一起拆礼物啦，我现在补上应该还不算晚吧？嗯？嗯？呜呜？

哈梅斯轻轻地吻着年轻的alpha，盘算着完事之后怎么也得看着他把药给吃了：迪巴拉毫无疑问地是在发烧，他的身体这样地高热又在发抖，显然不可能是由发情期所致(再说了保罗一个alpha对着他一个alpha正拼刺刀呢发哪门子的情)。他的眼眶周围也烧红了，宛如个要哭不哭撑着不哭的委屈巴巴的样子。他的双腿分开，脚跟交错着把腿钩在哈梅斯身上，耳朵蹭过哥伦比亚人的嘴唇，鼻子埋在他颈间，急促地呼吸。  
迪巴拉可能是身体被烧软了，或者是脑子被烧化了，哈梅斯半跪着想。保罗没有因为被alpha侵入私人空间而下意识地绷紧身体抵抗(哈梅斯觉得他可能真的烧得有点神志不清了，小可怜，单方向地忽视了迪巴拉即使在分化了之后也仍然经常抱着手柄蹭到他身边打闹的事实)，然而他的穴毕竟不是长来挨操的，眼下甚至由于被使用过度与发热而红肿，让哈梅斯甚至连两根手指都进得很勉强。  
哈梅斯开始嫉妒内马尔和格里兹曼了。

迪巴拉感觉自己似乎又陷入了热蜂蜜里，忽冷忽热，浑身没一个地方用得上力气只剩下半身还有点存在感。舒服倒是舒服的，就是有点太过舒服了，连那点唯一的钝痛也不那么明显了，啊哈梅斯的手一下一下地摸着真舒服——  
因此被骤然放开的时候他根本没反应过来，只能眨着眼睛看哈梅斯：“怎…怎么了？”  
他总觉得这个哈梅斯有点不太一样了。像是从那个气势汹汹兴师问罪(为什么背着我玩得开心～？！)的版本变回了往常那个看起来稳重大气的年长者(年轻人还是得加强一下知识水平长点心)。  
哈梅斯叹了口气：“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
迪巴拉拼命点头：“我觉得还可以啊，我们继续吧！”  
哈梅斯拍了拍他的脸，满是无奈的神色。  
“总觉得是内和安托万把你给教坏了……”他一面说一面把迪巴拉扶起来，示意他低头往下看，“你得学会拒绝……”  
两根完全勃起的alpha阴茎互相抵着压在他们小腹之间，再往下是阿根廷人因为姿势缘故暴露出来的会阴(充血鼓起来一跳一跳的)和仍紧紧地含着哈梅斯指尖的微肿小穴(并不完全干巴巴，但也远不够湿润)。  
“唔……”迪巴拉挠着头发不好意思地笑起来。即使是在发烧他也能看得出来：不合适的头戴不合适的帽、小螺帽套大螺钉……随便怎么说，只汇成一个结论。  
插不进。哪根都插不进，强行插也不行。  
怎么办？  
作为一个经验丰富的alpha，哈梅斯总是有办法的。  
他的腿被拨下来，哈梅斯的手掌包住他下身轻轻揉搓。“转过去……”他顺从了。  
他被翻过去，腿被要求并在一起。哈梅斯从身后环住了他，性器从他腿间顶出来。  
“手。”哈梅斯又提示他。于是他把手滑到自己腿间，却不甚明白自己摸到的究竟是什么。哈梅斯腰上用力，顶得迪巴拉也前后摇晃，自己的顶端和哈梅斯包在他下体的指节间断地撞上他掌心，让他没法再控制自己的动作。  
此时年长者又伸出了另一只手揉搓他腿根的软肉——当然还有红肿的穴口。  
这实在是过分。  
迪巴拉呜咽着，感觉身体从未如此陌生：他从不知道自己光是被揉弄被顶撞腿根就会有快感，还是种和插进omega身体里全然不同的快感。他感觉那股快感甚至连带着烧到了会阴，隐隐地给大脑传输着危险的信号，却又偏生太棒了一点令他无法生出逃离的念头。哈梅斯温柔地、坚定地揉着他，前后夹击，连敏感的顶端也没放过。长着薄茧的手指卷起来按压着他的器官，令他的小腹快要痉挛。  
——你到底为什么这么熟练啊？！  
迪巴拉脑子里有个声音在这样大吼。但他当然说不出这样的话来。他在哈梅斯怀里低声抽泣着，呜咽着，最后丢脸地射到失去意识，睁开眼睛的时候一低头还看见哈梅斯专注地揉着他的性器帮他把最后一滴精液给挤出来——天哪就像被把尿一样！！！！  
迪巴拉的脸又红了。

“你醒了？”哈梅斯说，“醒了就来吃药吧。药片挺苦的，你是要配蜂蜜、蛋糕还是可可？”


End file.
